tardes de sueño
by kattus venera
Summary: nepeta se encontraba en una burbuja de sueño, pensando que nada mas endria una pequeña siesta resulta ser que consigue algo mas.


era una tranquila tarde en una burbuja de sueño alterniana, como de costumbre nepeta tomaba una siesta felina despues de jugar con su moirail, se encontraba en un raro lugar que asemejaba a un puente entre derse y prospit, no habia sonido alguno, todo era paz y tranquilidad ¡perfecta para una siesta!.

a la joven troll le costaba descansar, ya que estaba en esos días del mes donde las felinas tienen la necesidad de aparearse, ignorando esas condiciones, decidio explorar ese lugar tan curioso.

era algo extraño dado que en un lado te encontrabas en derse pero si caminabas unos pocos metros podias encontrarte con prospit, aunque no habian habitantes nativos de tales planetas, a la distancia podia escuchar un ruido poco comun, sonaban como alternianos, pero las voces. no le parecian familiares.

emocionada por pensar que podian ser nuevos amigos con quienes jugar y mas posibilidades para ships ella decidio acercarse, escondiada detras de un arbusto en una zona que parecia un campo con diversas residencias ella logro apreciar a los desconocidos, uno de ellos llevaba un abrigo rojo y sus pantalones estaban unidos a sus zapatos, por un momento llego a pensar que seria el ancestro de su amado"karkitty", pero este no tenia su encanto y las formas de actuar eran totalmente diferentes. cerca de ellos logro ver a un joven con un casco amarillo y un traje de cuerpo completo, su forma de hablar era peculiar y dificil de entender" ¡wow! ¡se parece demasiado a sollux!" exclamo. acercandose logro ver a un muchacho con una chaqueta de cuero, un peinado estilizado hacia atras y un par de cicatrices, "definitivamente es el ancestro de ampurra" penso.

bajo su cabeza y se escondió totalmente en el arbusto. "¡ohdiosmio! definitivamente son nuestros ancestros, esto es tan pregunto si mi an-". en ese mismo instante pudo sentir como una mano se posaba en sus hombro derecho, y por instinto, no dudo un segundo en saltar sobre quien estaba detras de ella, sacando sus garras connnnnvnnn intención de defenderse.

en ese momento pudo ver a una joven muy radiate, usaba una camisa verde y una falda corta,su cara era la mas adorable que pudo haber visto, con unos pechos notablemente marcados y una altura no tan alta pero no podia catalogarla como baja, obviamente ya era una aldulta.

en ese instante se sintio apenada, dado que esta sentada sobre sus pechos y se podia sentir la humedad en su pantalon. "oh. mil diculpas, no era mi intencion... pense que podia ser una amenaza". "no te preocupes, es mi culpa por agarrarte desprevenida." dijo la chica, levantandose del suelo. en el instante que esta se estaba levantando, nepeta pudo apreciar que bajo su falda no tenia ropa interior, lo cual la llevo a maullar de una manera muy suave y con un tono placentero.

"mi nombre es meulin, mucho gusto". en el momento que la chica la saludo con una cara tierna como un gatito, ella pudo apreciar que en su camisa, sus pechos resaltaban un logo identico al de nepeta."yo soy nepeta.¡tu debes ser mi ancestro!".

"¡¿enserio?! omg. vamos a mi casa, preparare algo de te" . nepeta emocionada como nunca, decidio aceptar su invitacion, al menos así se distraeria de sus deseos sexuales.

"a que te dedicas,nepeta". le pregunto meulin mientras iban camino a su guarida. "oh, pues principalmente mantengo mi pared de los ships, soy una shipper profesional". "QUE GENIAL! yo tambien paso mi tiempo shippeando y con mi moirail, zahhak". "equius?!", exclamo sorprendida nepeta. "no, horrus, imagino que sera su ancestro, y por lo visto el es tu moirail, tenemos tanto en comun~" dijo meulin con una voz suave y dulce.

despues de unas horas en la guarida de meulin ellas empezaron a conocerse mucho mas y agradarse mutuamente, pero ya que meulin tambien tiene instinto felino, pudo notar el estado de nepeta, viendo como apretaba sus piernas y se cubría su zona intima, pues ella decidio acabar con la incomodidad de nepeta.

"nepeta, eres tan hermosa, no puedo creer que no le digas tus sentimientos a vantas" dijo meulin como primer paso. nepeta se sonrrojo con un tono verdoso en sus mejillas y le respondio "pues, el problema es que no se como...". en eso meulin se lanzo sobre ella y no dudo en juntar sus labios suavemente con los de nepeta, dandole un simple pero apasionado beso. "asi tienes que hacer" le dijo meulin, besandola de nuevoo y poniendose sobre ella, dejandola acostada en el sillon.

"me permites llegar mas lejos?"le pregunto meulin, nepeta, toda sonrrojada y sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando el evento se mordio los labios y le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicandole que podia continuar.

meulin le empezo a morder el cuello de forma gentil y erotica, subiendo a sus mejillas y dandole besos, mientras le quitaba la camisa. luego bajo mas hacia la parte superior de sus pechos, besandolos y lamiendolos, luego le puso los brazos alrededor de ella, quitandole el brasier, liberando sus senos que resultaban ser mas grandes de lo que aparentaban.

en ese instante empezo a jugar con su pezon izquierdo mientras besaba y lamía el derecho, al mismo tiempo ponia su mano en las mejillas de nepeta, acariciando su cara mientras esta cerraba sus ojos y ronroneaba de placer, entre tanto juego, ella no pudo contener sus maullidos de placer, esto calentaba mas a meulin, motivandola a continuar.

meulin decidio agarrar firmemente los pechos de nepeta mientras se agachaba para besar su estomago eroticamente, luego solto sus manos de los senos y empezó a quitarle el pantalon y los zapatos.

apenas ella vio las bragas tan mojadas de nepeta exclamo " valla! no me digas que ya acabaste, apenas vamos empezando" poniendo dos dedos sobre la braga de esta,masajeandola suave y lentamente, de manera que mientras mas lo hacia mas se mojaba.

"por favor, quitamelas," dijo nepeta. meulin le hizo caso y procedio a bajarle las bragas lentamente, estaban goteando de lo humedas que estaban, dejando descubierta la vagina de nepeta, ella estiro uno de sus dedos y lo inserto suave y lentamente en esta, nepeta no pudo aguantar y empezó a dar maullidos altos de placer, meulin insertó el segundo, yendo mas profundo y rapido.

"¡mas fuerte, por favor usa 3 dedos!" grito nepeta. asi hizo meulin, uso 3 de sus dedos, cada vez aumentando la velocidad y llegando lo mas profundo posible, mientras besaba a nepeta.

saco la mano de la vagina de esta y se agacho para poner sus labios sobre esta, empezo a moverlos y a lamerla, toda la atmosfera estaba caliente, nepeta gemia de placer mientas jugaba con sus senos.

meulin se levanto la falda, poniendose sobre la joven gatita, haciendo que sus vaginas se tocaran, empezo a mover su cadera para frotar su vagina, ambas sentían un placer extremo, mientras meulin empezaball a morder levemente los pezones de nepeta, esta ponia su mano entre ambas vaginas y empezaba a acariciarlas con rapidez, justo en ese momento nepeta grito"me corro, por favor, quiero que dure mas"

en ese momento meulin se sento y agarro la cabeza de nepeta, acercandola a su falda descubierta, nepeta sin dudarlo empezo a darle sexo oral, al mismo tiempo le quitaba la falda y le tocaba los pecho por debajo de la camisa, luego procedio a quitarsela, esta no llevaba sostenes puestos asi que se lanzo sobre ella y empezo a acariciar su vagina contra los senos de meulin, ambas estaban disfrutando de esto como nunca, era la primera vez de nepeta y meulin jamás habia teniado relaciones asi de placenteras.

nepeta se levanto y se dio media vuelta, puso sus piernas a un lado de meulin y empezo a darle un oral a meulin, ella, viendo lo que hacia su compañera, empezo igual, ambas jugaban con los pechos de cada una.

llego el momento donde estaban es su punto maximo, ambas se giraron quedando de lado, cada una disfrutando el sabor de la vagina de su compañera, ambas llenas de placer, ronroneando, se empezaron a poner tensas, lamiendo y saborando sus vaginas cada vez mas rapido, hasta que llegaron al punto donde cada una acabo en la boca de la otra.

llenas de fluidos en su boca se pusieron frente a frente y se dieron un beso intercambiando fluidos y luego procedieron a tragarlos. se podia notar como se derramaban de sus labios, luego de esto nepeta se recostó en los senos de meulin y quedaron dormidas, esperando que algun dia se encuentren de nuevo y repitan esta experiencia


End file.
